


Bullies

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Dessert & Sweets, Elementary School, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Male Friendship, Middle School, Misunderstandings, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Matthew makes a friend in a surprising way.Oneshot/drabble





	Bullies

Eleven-year-old Matthew walked to the bus stop. Alone. His brother Al had already made friends -- it wasn't surprising, because he was really friendly (if loud). But even though they were twins, Matthew was pretty much his opposite. He was...well, shy. 

B-but it's not like this bothered him or anything...! 

Suddenly a shadow fell over Matthew. A little fearfully, he looked up. He wasn't a coward at all, but he wasn't that big either. He just liked to keep the peace. 

The boy was bigger than him, muscular, with dark skin and dreadlocks. Matthew vaguely recognized him, though they hadn't spoken much before. He knew his name was Carlos. 

"Hey. You." Carlos growled. Was he going to beat him up?! "Gimme your lunch money." 

It was his papa's... Sadly, Matthew did as he was told. 

Carlos grabbed it out of his hands, before walking over...to an ice cream truck? Matthew couldn't help but watch him curiously, as he held up two fingers to the driver. Then Carlos returned, looking away as he held out one of the ice creams to Matthew. 

Of course he took the cone. " _Merci_!" He gushed, before flushing. "I-I mean, thank you..." 

Carlos shrugged one shoulder, licking the side of the ice cream. "You looked like you could use...somethin' nice." Read: a friend. He was too shy to just come out and say that though. 

And from that day on, they were the best of friends.


End file.
